Together
by rupali100
Summary: What if Haruka never went to the concert? What if someone stopped her and made her indulged into a passionate heated session? Set in Utapri season 1 - when she wants to go to the concert. It's my first fanfic, please review. Warning - Lemony stuff. Otoya x Haruka Please be soft! .


Chapter 1

Haruka happily hummed Hayato's song Nanairo No Compass as she made her way to the dining hall, too happy that even if she failed on her current test, she wouldn't mind; not that the situation would occur anyway, she is the topper of the class. It was an occasion after all! It was her beloved Hayato-sama concert. Haruka hummed the tune the whole day. And she was slightly happy when she heard from Tsukimiya-sensei that principal was gone somewhere for business purposes for a month! Ah added bonus. Such bliss! It's a huge pain in the neck when he is practically sticking his nose in everyone's business.

Shibuya Tomochika sighed as she patted her best friend head. She has been literally jumping on her head for one whole week since they announced Hayato's concert. She smiled when she saw a childlike excitement on her friend's face. But if she could come with her, she wouldn't have felt so worried. Honestly, Haruka was a klutz and clumsy, who needs constant protection. But Haruka already assured her that she would be fine, she doesn't need to worry, but that doesn't stop Shibuya from worrying.

The table which has been empty was suddenly crowded with Haruka's devotees.

"Yo!", Ittoki chimed.

"Hey! Haru-chan, you seem so elated, did something good happen?", Natsuki asked happily as Masato silently took a seat diagonal to the standing Haruka, just in front of Tomochika and concentrated on his food.

"Today is Hayato-sama concert, I just can't wait to see him! I barely had sleep last night.", Haruka almost jumped excitedly as she planned to sit down.

"If I didn't had so much homework piled up, I would have gone with you, but…", Shibuya sighed.

"It worries me.", Masato said.

"Etto…?", Haruka gave a cute questioning look as she stopped in mid of sitting on her chair.

"Let me take you Little Lamb,", Jinguji Ren whispered in Haruka's ear.

"Eh!?", Haruka squealed in surprise and Syo took her from behind by her shoulders.

"Really, stop teasing her you pervert", Syo glared at him as he steadied Haruka.

"That worries me even more.", Masato frowned at Jinguji suggestion.

Jinguji threw a cocky look towards Masato, but didn't say anything. He received a glare from the bluenette.

"I could take you if you want…", Ittoki offered.

Even if the offer was tempting to Haruka, she had to refuse. These days, she seemed too self-conscious in front of Ittoki. Whenever she looks at him, she stares him blankly or in lust like a nincompoop. His delicious rippling muscles, his unique, odd yet beautiful and attractive ruby red eyes, his red hair in messy spikes, his red lips, as if forbidden apple, his lightly tanned skin from being indulged into sports. Out of the six handsome people, he is the one she is most attached and also, attracted to. Everything about him was red, as if a signal for danger zone. So much as she run into him, she was sure she could not avert back into their previous and easy relationship, for he will reject her for sure. For his sake of future and hers, she shouldn't be near him too much. This crappy no-love rule really gets on her nerves. Her thoughts of jumping his bones had quite been dancing around the edge of her fantasies for several days now.

"….Haruka, Haruka!?", Ittoki snapped his fingers around her face.

"Ah! Gomenasai, I was deep in thought, and I…", Haruka apologized.

"No worries Haruka. So do you want me to…?", he left the question hanging in front of Haruka.

_No! Enough as it already is!,_ Haruka screamed in her mind.

"No worries Ittoki-kun, it may not look like it, but I've got a pretty good head on my shoulders.", she smiled.

"R-Really?", Syo looked unconvinced. Not only him, everyone looked unconvinced, but Haruka decided to ignore it.

"Really! So I will see you guys later!", Haruka waved and went to her way, before anyone, especially Ittoki could persuade her further.

Haruka sighed a long sigh. All the excitement she felt for Hayato-sama's concert suddenly drained out of her as she turned around a corner and ran into something hard, impact of which made her fall.

"Ow…", Haruka rubbed her derriere as she looked at the mess she made for the other person and gasped.

"Ah Gomenasai!", she helped him gather his stuff when she saw her Hayato-sama CD fallen on his pile. As she drew out her hand to pick it up, he accidentally touch her hand as he reached for the CD as well. The movement made her unintentionally recoil and she raised her head to be only met by a pair of familiar cobalt eyes, and the person with cobalt-like personality, Ichinose Tokiya, Hayato-sama little twin brother.

"Ah! Ichinose-san! Are you okay?", she piled up her things as she let Tokiya take a look at the CD and stood up before he handed it back to her.

"Look around while you are walking.", he said without any emotion in his voice. May Haruka have imagined it, but she saw Tokiya's eyes melted in concern. Haruka just bowed in apology without saying anything, rather uselessly struggle for words. Boy, the contrast was shocking. He looked _exactly_ like his brother. He turned to leave but Haruka called him and he stopped.

"What?", he asked with his back facing her.

"Um… Aren't you going to your brother's concert?", Haruka asked tentatively.

"Are you going?", he asked coldly.

"Yes…"

"Make sure you don't get lost, please be careful.", he said while making his way to the men's dorm.

Haruka confused look suddenly turned into a sulking one.

"Even Ichinose-san too? What's with everyone?", she grumbled and sighed as she walked and passed a corridor with many practice rooms.

As she made her way through the corridor towards the staircase, she felt a hard tug at her waist as someone pulled her to one of the practice room and covered her mouth gently yet firmly with his big hand and cornered her to the wall. The man had one tight clutch at her waist and other one clasped at her mouth as he stood in front of her. The stranger's face was hidden from the shadow of the practice room as the curtains were half closed, but the person wasn't entirely hidden. She saw where the light hit him, he had beautifully chiseled muscles and were graciously showing in his summer uniform and as it flexed while he covered her mouth.

Haruka was too surprised to react and was temporarily paralyzed with fear. She heard Natsuki and Syo bickering outside the practice room.

This is my chance! They will help me! She struggled against the stranger clasp on her mouth which tightened after every moment she tried to struggle, to try to catch their attention by yelling, but the grasp was tightened further as he discovered her further resistance to his hold. She struggled with all her might, static rising as she felt her nubile body rubbing against his athletic one, gaining a gasp from the stranger.

"Stop wriggling please. I won't hurt you. And its useless to struggle, practice rooms are sound proof.", the stranger's familiar voice said huskily as he moved closer to her. That's when Haruka saw the culprit as the sunlight hit him and his red hair shone. She nodded and wiggled again, this time begging him to remove his hand. His body was clasping her small arms as he wound his left hand on her waist with vise-like strength and sticking to her body, restraining them to move, while the right hand was unconsciously hand smothering her mercilessly, altogether making it difficult to breathe.

"Oh. Sorry about that.", Ittoki said his eyes intent… he didn't look sorry at all as he slowly removed his hand from her mouth yet left his hand one her waist in loose but steady grip.

Haruka regained herself as she took few gulps of air, which was cut off by the boy.

"What is this about Ittoki-kun? I want to go to Hayato-sama's concert or I will be late.", Haruka asked solemnly, but a tiny hint of amusement in her voice on being in such a close proximity with Ittoki, even when he almost suffocated her. It was Ittoki after all.

"I don't want you to go, you can't and you won't.", he said coolly but his eyes were blazing with intensity. It took Haruka's everything to not to stare at them again, and drool like always.

But who is he to order her? Did she look like a bloody slave who would listen to his demands? But she found that she didn't have the power to decline him at all, she was tempted to listen to him.

_No! I can't! This is just too much._ Haruka thought.

"You can't stop me.", she said as she forced thick annoyance in her voice and forced her legs to move towards the door but two strong arms rested themselves on either side of Haruka's head.

"And…", he closed his face towards Haruka's ears and chuckled as he heard a gasp leaving Haruka luscious lips.

"If I can?", he whispered in her ear, sending delicious ripple down to her sex. Her stomach coiled in need and she could feel every nerve of her ear on being in such a close proximity towards him. He licked her ears before nipping it between his lips softly.

_Ok… Calm down Haruka, calmdowncalmdowncalmdowncalmdown… you don't want this. You don't really want this._ Haruka thought to herself. But her traitorous body gave her away as she let out a whimper and arched her body.

"Iwanttogotoconcertyoudon'tunderstandIwillbelate." , she mumbled illogically and started to say something else but was cut off by warm and hungry lips descending upon hers.

He tried to be gentle she could tell, just being Ittoki. But his intentions just went up in smoke when he started to kiss her savagely, and pressed his lips hard. He made tiny flicks on her bottom lip as he asked her silently to open her mouth but she was too much lost in the sensation of the kiss that she couldn't quite comprehend his actions. The hand that clutched her tiny waist clasped her tighter against him so he could feel every part of her body against him. His other hand snaked up to her nape of the neck and fisted a handful of hair and tugged lightly. But the tug opened her mouth in surprise and the redhead let out a growl of victory when he placed his tongue inside her mouth. She tried to squirm herself free, her sanity trying to get better of her.

A small voice on the back of head snarled in passion.

_Don't you want it Haruka? It's the man of you dreams who miraculously lust and adore you. So won't it be good if you return his lust and passion? You want it and you know it…_

The small voice took form and smothered her sanity and flowed inside Haruka.

Yeah feel. Just feel. She stopped using her mind and found herself kissing him back. He let out a grunt of surprise as she put her tongue on his mouth and tasted him thoroughly. It deliciously tasted like apples and mint. The man went crazy when she bit his lip in passion tasting blood too.

_Ah screw Hayato. I want him only him! Shag me! Shag me senseless! Make love to me like there is no end!_ The inner voice turned from snarl to plead in Haruka.

Ittoki pushed her back on the wall roughly and took her mouth again and kissed too deeply, his tongue determined to taste every part of her mouth.

"Ah! Too… de…deep", she managed to for coherent words as she struggled for air and Ittoki was the same, gasping for air.

"Do you want me to take you Haruka?", Otoya Ittoki asked her with passion and lust blazing in his eyes ten times stronger.

"Yes.", she said with a blush but looked straight in his eyes. Any flicker of hesitation and she knew Ittoki would stop. She knew him, he cares for her. He was the first one who was partnered to her during her first assignment. He is the first one she met who helped her taking the entrance exam. She fell in love instantly. And he poured out all his love back just a moment ago or at least she thinks he did.

"Is this love?", she asked bluntly and too stupidly. She just blurted out whatever was in her mind.

As if someone possessed Ittoki and just left his body, the glaze turned off and he fell two steps backward, covering his face in shame. _What have I done?_ He cursed himself mentally.

"I am sorry Haruka. I didn't mean to do this to you.", he said as he looked up.

"What?", now she was confused and half-afraid.

"Honestly, I have loved you since the first time I met you. You are the one who made me improve on my songs and I love the way I sing now. But your dream is what makes me like this.", she shot him a confused look as he continued.

"You are always Hayato this Hayato that, it gets on my fucking nerves, I can't bear you looking at other guys and admiring them. It turns me into a sex maniac.", he explained.

Whoa. Until now Haruka thought she was the only one who felt that way. Who knew she could be this wrong. This. Bloody. Wrong.

"I love you.", she stated without any hesitation. This is one of the most awkward confessions she has ever heard of, but it was unbearable. She couldn't bear the absence of his skin against hers. His breath. His warmth. She looked up in his eye and saw a surprised and shocked look on his face, not quite believing what she said.

"Now show me that you love me and I might believe you.", she said with a fiery passion in her eyes.

"Are you sure? You may regret th-", Ittoki asked, unsure. But she could see the passion building up again in his eyes and she knew she was winning. She tugged at Ittoki's hand and pulled him closer to her, putting his arms around her waist.

"Shh… Don't you have any idea since when I started loving you? Fuck Hayato. I just want you. So make love to me already. Shag. Me. Senseless.", she whispered as she closed her face towards Ittoki, looking at his lips, almost begging for his lips to descend upon her. She felt a slight tremble from him, confused as she looked up she saw his eyes and gasped.

They were the eyes of a hunter, a predator as they freely roamed over her body. He imagined hundred ways her could play with her cups. A two hundred ways he could kiss her. A thousand ways he could play with her cunt.

He closed the painful distance between them and unbuttoned her top hastily, which was – thank heavens – buttoned. She wore a blue and white checkered buttoned shirt with matching earrings. She wore a blue jean shorts, reaching to her upper thighs, much to Shibuya's persistence and Haruka's reluctance, making her look adorably cute but surprisingly sexy at the same time. Ittoki thanked whoever it was to make her dress that way, it was and eye candy for one and easy access for other. She was wearing a black lacy bra – too bold for her taste – and he predicted that she was wearing something matching down there, which helped in fueling up his libido further.

He continued their smooch while his left hand raked through her soft and silky curtains of her hair which was mouth-watering orange with golden hints, making it more beautiful yet unique than ever. Her liquid amber eyes speaking honesty and innocence, her skin perfectly translucent, such a skin girls die for and spend hours attaining such a skin.

She was simple yet so intriguing. She wore no makeup, except lip gloss and brown mascara. She was beautiful by common standards of beauty but her sole simplicity enhanced her beauty even more.

His right hand ran a hand on her flat stomach, gaining a moan from her. Loving the sensation, he started to rub her flat stomach snaking upwards to her ribs and underside of her breast. Saving it for later his hand snaked down again towards her stomach and fingered her navel and started planting soft kisses on her stomach and licked her belly button.

"Ah!", Haruka moaned and shuddered as he continued his wonderful work.

He stopped to take a look at her beautiful and alluring expressions, totally unaware of the look of hot lust he gave to her. His hand snaked down to her shorts and unbuttoned it with his both hands. Even if it was painful for him to stop, he paused for a moment and looked into her eyes, seeking permission.

She looked at him with passion; her eyes held affirmation and she nodded him to continue.

The animal he had been fighting with since the time he met Haruka finally took better of him, his sanity did his best to tame and control it, but the animal won this time.

With a growl of a pure animal let out of his cage he unbuttoned her shorts and pulled them down, throwing it away in some corner and did the same with the shirt, for all he cared. He pulled off his own shirt and was just left with his jeans as Haruka helped him to unbuckle his belt and pulling the zipper down with his boxers together, revealing his big, highly erect manhood. She eyed it warily, half-fearing it would hurt like hell but blushing at the same time, feeling embarrassed. Ittoki saw that and held her chin up with his thumb and index fingers, making her look at him. His eyes assured her, it almost spoke _trust me_.

"I am a virgin.", she said. It felt necessary to inform him.

Ittoki knew that much. Innocence radiated from her like a heater. In fact, he was virgin as well.

"Same here. But I know what to do so don't be afraid.", Ittoki whispered as he raised his lips to hers. She relaxed after a few seconds, enveloped in Ittoki's warmth and comfort. She always loved that about him.

She was only left with her lacy bra and matching panties, exactly as he predicted. It looked too good on her, but Ittoki was beyond caring. He continued to savor her tongue, both battling for dominance while he unclasped her sexy bra from the hook and threw it away with their other piles of clothes. He gasped at what he saw: exquisite Haruka writhing while his eyes traveled to her lovely D-cups, her nipples jutting out in arousal. His rod swelled up further (was it even possible?) more at this beautiful site of hers but he knew he can't burst now; he needed to feel her tight wall around him.

He took her by her thighs and pulled her up in an embrace while the wall supported her from the backside. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms hugged his neck as he continues their wet and urgent kiss. He massaged her breasts and Haruka swear that she could take no more of this bliss and faint then and there.

He played with her nipples, pinching it with his thumb and forefinger, enjoying her each and every reaction, and he is the one who is supplying those beautiful and erotic moans from her.

She tried to scream in ecstasy but he covered her mouth with his hand as he took one of her nipples in his mouth and sucked on it like a baby, licking it up and down every few moments. His long fingers caressed their way down from her heavenly waist to her panties, rolling the down her thighs. His hand slipped inside her feminine folds slowly, her moans suppressed by Ittoki's light hand smother, not cutting off her breath. She tightened her hold, not wanting him to stop his showers of indescribable pleasure, which rocked through her.

He thrusted his fingers inside her in slow motion looking for her pleasure button and finally, he found it, her rosy bud. He massaged it and pinched it, fully aiming to please Haruka especially. He rubbed it and delicately massaged her bud. He just wanted her and no other girl. She was the first one he ever fell in love with and fully intended to consummate in their passionate love.

While he continued his wonderful work with his fingers in her cunt, he took off his mouth from her nipples and blew on it gently, gaining a shudder and a muffled gasp from Haruka. Otoya did the justice with her other nipple but pinched hard this time to hear more loud moans threatening to escape her covered mouth. He sucked and nipped licked and bit her throat gently, leaving a long trail of hickeys down her shoulder blade to her chest, marking her as his own property. He rubbed his manhood rhythmically with her on her mound, increasing the sexual tension two folds between them.

He changed their position a little as he grabbed her derriere with his big hands, cupping them and massaging them incredibly softly, as he positioned himself to enter inside her.

He patted her head gently as he removed his hand from her mouth and the tip of his rod just touched her cunt. Haruka moaned in pleasure as she begged him to put it inside her, but only whispered gibberish, followed by a whimper of pain as he slid inside her.

"Shh.. Haruka, relax. Let yourself be comfortable with me, I will wait. If you feel pain, then dig you nails in my back. Transfer it all to me.", he whispered huskily.

She nodded and surprisingly relaxed rather quickly as the pain diminished the instant it came. He continued to go inside her and control himself to deal her with patience and care.

She dig her nails in his large, athletic and muscular back, as it flexed at her painful contact to his skin, clawing deeper and deeper. He only found pleasure in it, only too happy that pain bestowed upon him was from her goddess Haruka.

Haruka's back arched instinctively as her head shot up and moaned longingly, wanting his full length inside her. He went deeper and deeper inside her as he heard a moan of satisfaction escaping her lips and he realized she was finally comfortable. He started to pull back and prepared for the rhythm as he thrusted himself inside her again, this time deeper and with more force and snarled in ecstasy. She seemed to respond to his rhythm perfectly, just in sync, as if they were made for each other, or to be specific, their bodies were.

He hummed her new composition for him with his now husky voice as she moaned and gasped in pleasure, a smile forming on her lips as she heard her melody out of his lips.

"I-I am go-gonna come.", she moaned as she whispered.

"Not yet, come with me.", Ittoki whispered throatily as he massaged her inner thighs.

With another thrust they both shuddered and burst together in bliss as they came together. They started rocking again as the rhythm started to go faster and faster until Ittoki could not hold any longer and he reached an orgasm again.

They both tired themselves as they ran a marathon of orgasm and thrust and finally collapsed. Both huffed and panted, sweating and face flushed.

Haruka started to dress up when Ittoki tapped her shoulder and she turned around to face him.

"I will dress you up.", he said cutely and Haruka chuckled.

"And why is that so, Ittoki-kun?", she asked in a mocking innocent way.

"I don't know, it's kinda stimulating I guess. Just like a reverse strip tease.", he said while blushing.

"Okay.", she said blushing lightly, well she was more than okay.

She gasped as he pulled her panties upwards as he deliberately ran a finger on her mound while mischievously grinning and concentrated on her clothing. How can someone look so cute while concentrating? It's hard to understand. He asked her to extend her hands so that he could make her wear the black lacy bra. She sucked in a sharp breath as he played his fine digits down her back as he clasped her bra hook. He readjusted the way the bra cups hugged her curves so he massaged them with his big hands with a nicely built up excuse of _dressing_ her up, while playing with her. He clothed her up pretty fast and both silently agreed on him clothing himself too so as to not indulge themselves into another heated session.

Haruka looked at her watch and gasped. It's been more than half an hour since Hayato's concert finished.

"Hmm… we took a lot of time didn't we?", Ittoki asked naughtily as she looked at him and smiled warmly.

"Not that I mind.", she closed in to his ear and whispered, "But I would love to do it again.", and licked his neck and sucked his skin until it left a hickey. He left a deep growl of satisfaction as she chuckled and looked at him again and winked.

"Such a vixen you are.", he took her from the nape of her neck and gave her a hard kiss, which finally softened and he kissed her gently.

"Love you My Haru.", he mumbled against her lips.

"Mm. Love you too My Ittoki.", she whispered back and gave him a light peck.

He looked at her half shocked that she would say his name without any honorific. She smiled and held out her hand.

"That's a special privilege I provided only for you. You should be honored.", she smiled warmly. "Now let's go."

"I am highly honored, my princess.", he kissed her hand and wound his hands with her and made their way towards the corridor.

"Hey, you are late for the dinner! Where were you? I was so worried…", Tomochika almost yelled out of worry, but her voice tuned out when she eyed Haruka's hand clasped in Ittoki's hold as they were having only one tray of food enough for two people.

They approached the table and saw Natsuki happily waving towards them and Syo was looking at them weirdly, Jinguji's eyes glinted in jealousy and raised an eyebrow questioningly and Masato's…. look was somewhere mixed between furtiveness and glare. Everyone was almost finished with their dinner. Haruka looked at Ittoki as if asking permission for explaining them, Ittoki gave her an affirmative squeeze and winked and grinned.

"How was the concert?", Natsuki asked, as always oblivious to his surroundings.

"We didn't go.", Haruka said boldly, especially emphasizing on 'we' as she took her seat and gained a happy chuckle from Ittoki.

"'We'?", Syo asked suspiciously.

Masato and Jinguji were glaring daggers at Ittoki.

"So, where were you the whole time?", Jinguji pressed, his voice eerily calm.

Haruka and Ittoki looked at each other once and both chuckled together, Shibuya's impatience was radiating off of her.

"Together.", they both said.

The red swollen lips and the unmistakably visible trail of hickeys on Haruka answered more than enough for everyone.


End file.
